The present invention relates to a cartridge for adjusting the flow rate and mixing water flows in faucets in general.
As is known, single-drive cartridges, as conventionally used in faucets and the like, comprise a cartridge body therefrom a control or drive rod projects.
Said control rod is typically subjected to oscillations about a horizontal axis, in order to adjust the flow rate and oscillations about a vertical axis, to adjust the mixing of the two cold and hot water flows.
The cartridge of the above mentioned type, however, have the drawback that it is not possible to sense a proper faucet opening and closure and, moreover, a different operating resistance occurs as the water system pressure changes.
To solve the above mentioned problem, cartridge have been designed in which are provided resilient means operating under torsion to generate different operating forces, providing the user with a proper sensing of the driving or controlling operation being performed.
However, the above mentioned solutions have been found as very delicate, since a spring operating under torsion, is subjected to frequent fatigue failures.